


Don't Care

by kpopcupoftea



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just love GOT7, Idk!!, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopcupoftea/pseuds/kpopcupoftea
Summary: The Flashy Kunpimook Bhuwakul meets The Mysterious Kim Yugyeom in a club. Fireworks.





	Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I've done drabbles and all but I've never thought to post one. This is sort of one? Anyway, tell me what you think, because I might continue this. Not sure.

Kunpimook Bhuwakul is not normal. Some might say he is brash, harsh on the eyes and being overall. While he brushes off their opinions, he has to admit that he is anything but ordinary. Ever since he graduated from high school, he knew he wanted to be something different. He wanted to come out of his shell. First, he stopped caring about what others may think. He wears all of the crazy and cool clothes he wants. He goes to parties and has become a social butterfly. He even throws himself on anyone attractive to satisfy his sexual needs.  
Kunpimook Bhuwakul has it all. Yet, why does he still not feel whole? Why does he gaze in the mirror with all of his getup, and still struggle mentally? Instead of trying to fill this hole that stalks him everywhere he goes, he tries to live with it. 

—

“Oi, Bam Bam! You awake in there?” 

Bam wakes up to a loud pounding at his bedroom door, that doesn’t seem to be going away anytime soon. He checks under the sheets to make sure he’s clothed, and shuffles out of bed to his door. 

“Aish, Youngjae. Did I even give you a key to my place?” He scratches the back of his head with his eyes still halfway closed. 

“No, you didn’t. But your door was cracked open. Do you know how unsafe that is? All of the shady people in this complex and you-“

“Jae, hyung, please. I can barely even handle standing right now. I don’t need to hear your preaching,” He leaves his bedroom door to plop down on his leather couch. 

Youngjae lets out a loud sigh and mumbles something under his breath before joining him. Bam Bam adjusts himself so that his legs are laying across the older man’s lap. He surprisingly doesn’t shove them off. 

“I’m guessing you drank a lot last night?” He questions, laying his head on the back of the couch. 

Bam takes a long glance at Youngjae’s neck,“I’m guessing I did too. Not exactly sure.”

“You know, with how much you black out, you really shouldn’t party as much.” The elder’s eyes looked judgemental but caring at the same time. Bam Bam could never read him like he could others. 

“I know I was with you when we left for the party. Ah, who else were we with?”

“The usual. Jackson, Jaebum, Mark, and Jinyoung.” Bam Bam nodded his head at each of their names, “I was stuck with those sober old men Jinyoung and Jaebum, while you ran off with Jackson.” He scoffed at the memory of the night. 

“Mark drinks though, you were left with him right?” 

“No, he went off to find some one night stand or something like that,” Youngjae rolls his eyes at the thought of intimacy without a relationship. 

“I wish I could relate,” he tsks, “I’m too much of a romantic.”

Youngjae then bellows out a laugh along with a wide smile, “That is the funniest thing I’ve heard all week, you know?”

Bam Bam pouts and feels his face get warm, “Aish, I’m not some sex-crazed whore.”

“Never said you were. But, you certainly do dabble in the sexual arts.. No, No. You drown yourself in them.”

Bam sits up and takes his legs off of Youngjae’s lap, moving toward the kitchen, “Fornication is truly a beautiful thing. Especially with a beautiful person. It should be enjoyed, you know?” He opens the fridge, searching for anything to drink besides water, “Ah wait, you wouldn’t know. You virgin.”

Youngjae turns on the couch to face Bam Bam, “You say it like it’s such a bad or disgraceful thing. I’m just waiting for the right person, that’s all,” he smirks smugly.

The younger man looks up from the tea he’s pouring into a glass and smirks as well, “Or, you’re just waiting for Jaebum to realize how much you like him.”

“That too... Really.”

While Bam Bam has plenty of friends, none of them can match up to Youngjae. He knew the others from college or parties, and he knew Youngjae because they live in the same apartment complex. Jae is his neighbor actually. They text each other, buy groceries for each other, and hang out often. Bam Bam jokes that he should just move in with him to cut the rent costs, but Youngjae says he couldn’t stand living with such a “flamboyant” person. 

Bam Bam couldn’t stand living with himself either. When he wasn’t distracting himself with parties, shopping, cute boys, or shitty movies, he was sleeping to avoid his thoughts. 

———

it was late at night. 11, maybe around 12 am. Bam Bam found himself in line at a nightclub. the neon sign above the broad-shouldered bodyguard reading, “Easy Club.” Bam Bam laughed at the name, considering how hard it was to get in. the couple in front of him was making a huge scene, trying to talk the guard into letting them pass. first, it was begging. later on progressing into threats and exasperated sighs. the guard then had enough and ripped them from the line, still keeping his eye on all the others by the entrance. his eyes lingered on Bam Bam for too long. after dealing with the two, he set himself back in front of the door, smirking at the younger boy in front of him. 

“You look the type,” he looked Bam Bam up and down, definitely pleased with what he saw. 

“‘The type,’ huh? Is the type underaged and awkwardly skinny?” He scoffed in his defense. 

“The type is stylish and handsome,” he took Bam Bam’s hand and drew an “X” on it, “We don’t mind 20 year olds. But, you’re not getting any drinks. Enjoy yourself.” The guard opened the door, smiling warmly at Bam Bam. He just bowed slightly and rushed through the door. He almost thought he wasn’t going to get in.

Once he walked through the corridor, Bam Bam had to smile to himself. House music was booming through the club, a whole crowd of people jumping and moving with it. All the people around the bar looked so cool, happy, and content with their surroundings. Bam could stay here forever. He could get to know everyone here and just accept his new life. He figured he should go join the party instead of just admiring it, heading into the crowd. 

It was ten times more hotter on the dance floor, immediately making him regret wearing a long sleeve. At least it was silk, and a button up. He almost wore thick cotton. He buttoned down a couple buttons revealing his chest, ruffled his already sweaty hair, and moved with the music. He couldn’t help but feel confident in his moves. All the dance classes he took paid off nicely. His hips moved with ease, head rolling back, taking in the ambiance, feeling the music throughout his body. Even though his eyes were closed, he knew people would be looking at him. They often did when he went to clubs. 

After a while of dancing by himself, he felt breath behind his neck. Way too close than just the average person dancing as well. His eyes shot open, but he didn’t turn around. He had a weird feeling that he shouldn’t. 

“Having fun?” A soft voice said next to his ear. 

The man wasn’t dangerously close to him. His body wasn’t touching Bam Bam’s. But having his face so close to his ear made Bam shiver. He still danced, feeling risky enough to move back closer to the other. 

“Ah, of course,” he said back to the unknown figure behind him. 

“I couldn’t help but notice you from across the room. You’re a talented dancer.” Bam Bam could hear his attractiveness in his voice. It was soft and sweet, almost endearing. He had to turn around, stunned at what he saw. 

He was tall. Not super tall compared to his own lanky frame, but still taller. His skin was flawless, with an exception of a beauty mark right by the corner of his eye. He had great eye makeup too. Perfectly blended and fitting with his raven black hair. His loose dress shirt hung nicely on him, showing just enough skin, tucked into his tight black pants. His hips and legs were great too. 

“Yah, I’m talking to you. Get your head out of the gutter,” He smiles. Oh god he has a nice smile. Almost made him smile just from seeing it. 

“Sorry, sorry. Just admiring the view. Thank you for the compliment too. I try.” 

The two were standing in the middle of the crowded floor. He couldn’t remember when he stopped dancing. Probably when he laid his eyes on this man. He should get his name. 

“What’s your name, handsome?” Bam Bam tried to play it smooth even though he was visibly nervous, trying to not let the moment slip through his fingers. He’s never felt like this before with other attractive guys in clubs. 

“Yugyeom. How about yourself?” He raises an eyebrow.

“It’s long and complicated. Call me Bam Bam.” 

“Okay, Bam Bam. How about you dance with me.” He stepped closer to the shorter man, a small yet cocky smile spread across his lips. He knew he had Bam Bam from the beginning. 

“Alright, Yugyeom. Take me away.” He moves closer as well, keeping his eyes locked on the other, gradually swaying his hips to the beat. 

The way Yugyeom was looking at him was making him feel even more confident than before. His eyes were hooded. His beautiful hips were moving just as seductively. If not, even more. It was a great sight. Bam Bam felt a careful hand on his hip, still not looking away from Yugyeom. He let the hand push himself closer until he laid his arms on his shoulders. Their faces were so close. Bam could feel his face getting warm. ‘Don’t. Please don’t lose your cool.’ He thought to himself. 

“Why are you here tonight?” Yugyeom brings his face closer, his voice getting slightly deeper. 

Bam Bam swallowed, “Not sure. Just sick of being home.”

“I’m sick of being here, Bam Bam.” His grip grew more tighter, more possessive on the slightly older man’s hips. 

Bam Bam brought his head to Yugyeom’s, deciding to take the chance, “Let’s get out of here then, eh? You can tell me why later.” He rubbed his finger on Yugyeom’s jaw softly. The music almost seemed to blur out completely. 

Yugyeom’s eyes were so attractive. Everything about him was pulling him in deeper. Bam Bam wanted more. So much more. But first, he had to get him out of the club. 

“Now it’s your turn to ‘take me away.”” He winks. 

Bam Bam rolled his eyes at that. 

—-

He opened the door to his apartment, and Yugyeom’s eyes widened just a little. 

“It’s really neat,” he chuckles in disbelief, “I like the windows too.”

Bam Bam looks at the tall man wandering around his place. He could look at him for hours.

“Well, even though I might seem like a lonely party boy, and I kinda am, I do keep my place in good shape.”

Yugyeom turned to face him, still standing in the middle of the room. 

“Hey, make yourself comfortable, mi casa es su casa,” he walks himself into the kitchen, setting his keys on the counter as Yugyeom sits on the couch, “anything to drink?”

“I’m illegal, not sure if you’re all serious about that, but i’d appreciate something alcoholic.” 

“I’m illegal as well,” that makes Yugyeom shift himself to face Bam Bam, laying his chin on his crossed arms, “whiskey? Nah, you don’t seem like the whiskey kinda guy.”

Yugyeom laughs, making Bam’s breath hitch. That was just as beautiful as everything else about the man.

“‘I’m illegal as well’, he says, as he pulls out bottles of top shelf alcohol.”

“Haaa. Only one year away.” Bam Bam declares with a cheeky smile. 

“Same. So we’re the same age? I guess I can’t call you Bam-ah or something.” He pouts and looks down at the ground, arms dangling off the back of the couch. 

“No, pet names are fine. As long as I can call you Gyeomie.” He smirks as he pours some bubbly champagne into a flute. 

“Hm,” Yugyeom says almost to himself, not explaining any further. He doesn’t seem to be bothered by it. 

Bam Bam walks to the couch with the two glasses of champagne, handing one to the other while he takes a seat next to him. He swears that Yugyeom shifts a little closer to him at this. He’s the first to take a drink, licking his lips and tilting his head back in approval. 

“This tastes great.” He simply states. 

“It’s my pride and joy. Some expensive shit I got as a gift.” Bam swirls it in the slim flute, watching the bubbles fizz. 

Yugyeom smacks his lips, still obviously enjoying the taste, “So, do you go to college? You live pretty close to a campus.” 

“Yeah, I’m going in for fashion, no matter how stupid it sounds. I might minor in cosmetology, though. I just like looking good.” He shrugs and sets down his glass on the coffee table. 

“Not surprising. Everything about you looks good.”

Bam Bam feels a smile spread across his face, “How about yourself?”

Yugyeom sets his drink down as well, crossing one of his legs, “I’m going in for dance. Performance arts. I sing too, but I feel like I’m better at dancing.” 

He has to stare at Yugyeom for a little while. The way he’s laid back so comfortably in his couch. He could definitely see him as a dancer. More than just moving his hips ever so seductively at a shady club. He could see him in a studio, working himself to a heavy sweat on a late night. The thought of him being able to sing too. So enthralling. 

“I knew you were talented Gyeom-ah.”

Yugyeom seems to be flustered at the name, his ears turning a little pink. He shifts even closer to Bam Bam. His legs are now uncrossed, maybe even a little more open than before, if his eyes aren’t mistaken. 

“I could show you.” He looks Bam Bam dead in the eye. 

His skin looked angelic in the dim lighting. His lips looked soft. His eyelashes were perfectly hung on his well blended and smoky eyes. Bam Bam really really means it when he says Yugyeom is captivating. 

“Just let me touch you,” he shifts his position, placing his hand on Yugyeom’s thigh, “only if you are okay with it, Yugyeom.”

“Please, call me Yugyeom-ah.” He smiles sweetly, bringing his face so very close to the other. 

Bam Bam puts his lips onto Yugyeom’s, taking it in. He felt as if he was waiting forever. His lips were as soft as they looked, as talented as he promised as well. The kiss deepened, Yugyeom brought himself even closer to Bam Bam’s body, his hand holding his neck. Bam used this action as a sign, pushing his tongue curiously against the entrance of Yugyeom’s lips. Yugyeom moaned, seriously moaned, as Bam Bam worked his tongue completely in, tasting the champagne in Yugyeom’s mouth. He tasted something else. Mint. How nice. Yugyeom was moving even closer, pushing himself on top of Bam Bam, breaking their kiss so he could look over him. 

“I wasn’t sure what would happen tonight, but I was hoping it was this.” Yugyeom grins smugly, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders, “let me please you, I want to make this about you, Bam Bam. ”

Bam Bam took everything in. Usually he was quick about this stuff. Kiss, take off the clothes, fuck, kiss, make them leave. But he wanted to make this different. Yugyeom deserved it more than anyone. 

“I want that more than anything. Really. “ He quickly unbuttons his own shirt, throwing it behind him, “just keep kissing me.” 

Yugyeom dives into Bam Bam, kissing hungrily at the blank canvas that is his skin. Bam Bam shivers slightly, feeling his breath getting a little heavier. Yugyeom’s teeth slightly graze against his collarbone as he sucks onto it. That’s most likely going to leave a mark. He continues to move lower, stopping at his nipple to kitten lick it, making Bam Bam stifle out a small moan, before taking it in his mouth. He teases it, biting it and licking feverishly on his skin while brushing the other with his thumb. He won’t look away from Bam Bam’s eyes, and if he does, it’s only for a quick second. Bam Bam could feel the familiar warmth in his groin, almost becoming too painfully hot. Yugyeom was too good at this. Too beautiful. 

“Look what you’ve got for me,” Yugyeom lifts his torso back up to stare down at Bam Bam, “god, you’re so gorgeous Bam Bam.”

Bam Bam certainly noticed the other’s impressive boner in his tight pants, before he moved back down to kiss him on the lips. He could kiss Yugyeom forever. The way he bit slightly on his lower lip made the older man go crazy underneath him, breathy moans escaping his mouth, moving his hips up closer to Yugyeom’s. 

“Take your pants off, Bam Bam.” He declares, undoing his own belt and shuffling out of his pants and boxers. Bam Bam complies, sitting up off the couch to do the same. 

Yugyeom smiles so widely like a hotshot when he looks down. Bam Bam grows flustered, shifting a little and moving his arms to cover himself. 

“No, Bam-ah,” he breaks Bam Bam’s arms apart, “you’re so beautiful. I can’t stop looking at you.” Yugyeom’s skin is shaded a pretty pink, his eyes looking weak in lust. 

“Touch me.” Bam Bam nearly whines, he wishes he wasn’t as affected by the man. His head is nearly spinning with arousal. He hopes he can last long. 

Yugyeom keeps his eyes on Bam Bam’s, taking his painfully hard cock into his own hand. Bam Bam shudders from the touch, letting out his held breath. He closes his eyes and feels them roll into the back of his head as Yugyeom pumps his hand up and down his length. 

“Bammie, where’s you’re lube? This will be way more fun if-“

“It’s in the bedroom,” Bam Bam interrupts in between broken breaths and moans, “Just take-“

Yugyeom swoops Bam Bam off the couch, his eyes opening wide at that. 

“You’re so stoic, Yugyeom-ah.” He lays his spinning head against the soft pillow as Yugyeom puts him on the bed carefully. He hears him rummage through his bed side dresser before finding what he needs and shutting it. 

“I try.” He chuckles and presses a soft kiss against Bam Bam’s lips, fixating his attention on the kiss while pouring lube into his hand. 

Bam Bam hears the cap shut and braces his hips before a familiar hand teases the tip of his cock. He couldn’t hold in his moans at that, rocking his head back, leaving Yugyeom to kiss at his jaw and neck. 

“Keep moaning, baby. Don’t hold back.”

Bam Bam moans at just the pet name, his breath hitching when Yugyeom moves his hand at a quicker pace. He squeezes the tip when he brings it up, and brings Bam Bam’s chin down to look at him. He swears Yugyeom is looking through his soul with his serious eyes. 

“What do you want me to do, Bam Bam?”

“Please finger me, Yugyeom-ah, I want to feel you.”

Yugyeom lays Bam Bam on his side, moving behind him. He then props his leg slightly up to where his ass spreads just enough, revealing his hole. 

“Bam Bam. Don’t look away from me.” He brings his head to the side on the pillow. How could he ever look away from him? 

He feels a finger tease at his entrance, the cool menthol from the lube nearly numbing the muscle. He feels so warm. So, so warm. The lube being the only thing to cool him down. 

“Do it, please,” he whines impatiently, bringing his lips to Yugyeom’s for him to lean into. 

He lets out a soft moan into Yugyeom’s kiss as just one finger goes in completely. Thank the gods for Yugyeom’s hands. They cup his ass so perfectly. Tease his asshole so well. He can only imagine what his cock will feel like inside. 

“More, more, Gyeomie, I can take it.” He can’t believe the words and whiny ass moans coming out of his mouth. All he knows is that it’s driving Yugyeom mad. 

Yugyeom adds a second finger slowly, wiggling them around inside to stretch him out before pumping them in a steady pace. Bam Bam can’t help but rock himself lightly into Yugyeom. He looks back at the man behind him, smiling when he sees how sex hungry Yugyeom looks. Probably just dying to fuck him. 

“Ah, what’s so funny Bammie?” He says in a soft whisper, before quickly shoving in a third finger. Bam Bam yelps loudly at the action, knowing that Youngjae can definitely hear this. He hopes the others aren’t hanging out with him. 

“Fuck, Yugyeom. If you’re gonna keep doing that-“ he stops himself to moan properly, “Aish, fuck it, just fuck me, please.”

Yugyeom takes his fingers out carefully moving out from behind Bam Bam. Bam falls back onto the mattress, panting heavily and looking up with heavy eyes at the sight before him. Yugyeom is so beautifully big in all the right places. His chest and shoulders are broad, perfect to hang his arms across. His collarbones and chest muscles are prominent. He has slender muscle along his stomach, and his hips are strong. And the body part in between his legs isn’t bad at all, either. His face just puts ties the package together perfectly. Yugyeom’s eyes show that he’s probably taking in Bam Bam’s appearance too. 

“I’m so glad I walked up to you and got out of that shitty club.” Yugyeom laughs. 

“I’m glad I went to that shitty club.” He wiggles his eyebrows at Yugyeom, making him laugh more before moving in between the other’s legs to kiss him. 

Yugyeom breaks the kiss for a second time to look at Bam Bam, “Are you ready, Bammie?”

Bam Bam nods quickly, spreading his legs more and bringing his face into Yugyeom’s neck. He feels the familiar push of his head, but it’s different. Yugyeom is bigger than anyone he’s had. He didn’t realize it before, but he does now. He braces himself and nuzzles deeper into his shoulder, slinging his arms around the bigger man’s neck. He’s pushing himself into Bam Bam now, forcing out noise after noise from him. He really can’t hold it in. It doesn’t feel bad at all. The thought of Yugyeom being inside of him is too much to take almost. 

“Yugyeom-ah, please, take me.”

Yugyeom hums in response, taking a breath before filling him completely. Bam Bam whines loudly into his shoulder, breaths becoming impossibly hot against his skin. This feels too good, too damn good, Bam Bam thinks to himself. 

“Yu-Yugyeom, fuck me, until I can’t even think anymore.” He stifles out.

“You are so sexy, Bam Bam-ah. So tight for me. ” Yugyeom’s whines, and Bam Bam thinks it’s the most amazing thing he’s ever heard. Hell yeah he’s tight for him. Who else could he ever be tight for? 

Bam Bam is cocky in his own thoughts before Yugyeom thrusts back and into him, his breath stopping. He wants to feel this every day. Yugyeom’s thrusts become quicker, ravenous, and Bam Bam is starting to wonder how the fuck he learned to do this. He can’t catch his breath, only moans coming out of his mouth besides the occasional cuss word about how good Yugyeom is doing. How good he looks fucking into Bam Bam. 

“Kiss me- uhn, kiss me.” He lets out, as Yugyeom smacks his lips onto the other’s. He can feel Yugyeom’s muffled moans in his mouth. His pace is not slowing down, and he shifts just the slightest to kiss Bam Bam deeper before he feels it. Yugyeom is hitting his prostate directly, he’s not stopping either. Bam Bam leaves Yugyeom’s mouth, throwing his head back and feeling his back arch, almost unable to moan. Yugyeom knows what he’s doing, smirking devilishly and hitting it deeper and harder. Bam Bam’s eyes shoot open, moans becoming louder and he doesn’t know if he can take it much longer. 

“Gye-Gyeomie, I cant- I’m gonna.” His voice sounds almost pathetic to him now. It only seems to drive Yugyeom even more. Yugyeom’s hair is sticking to his head, he looks so beautiful. His lips open the slightest to moan. 

“Go ahead, baby, cum for me.”

Yugyeom lifts his hand from Bam Bam’s thigh to jerk him off. With Yugyeom pounding harshly against his prostate, his hand working the same pace on his cock, he knew he wasn’t going to last. He feels a wave of hot spread throughout his body, and he releases. Cum spreads onto Yugyeom’s hand, Bam Bam moaning his name and trembling under his touch. It doesn’t take too long until he feels Yugyeom fill him. His noises are music to Bam Bam’s ears, and he can’t keep his eyes off of Yugyeom’s face. His reaction was everything Bam Bam wanted it to be. 

Yugyeom slips out of Bam Bam, flopping down on the bed beside him. They both sit there in silence for a while before Bam Bam starts laughing quietly, Yugyeom joining him before they both start laughing loudly. They joke about each other’s faces, pet names, and moans until they are turned towards each other, staring into each others eyes. 

“So, do I get the prize? Your number?” Yugyeom places his head on his hand. 

“I think you earn more than just my number. Maybe a couple dates, my hand in marriage. I don’t know, up to you.” He looks at his nails nonchalantly. 

Yugyeom’s eyes widen, “Am I really that good at sex?” He shuffles a little, “I’ve only had it one other time.”

Bam Bam laughs at that, “Yeah, you really are,” he shifts in closer to Yugyeom in the bed, moving his wet hair up out of his eyes, “and it’s not just that. You are really captivating Yugyeom-ah. As soon as I laid my eyes on you, I knew I wanted to know more about you.” 

Yugyeom blushes heavily, making Bam Bam smile even more, “You don’t even know how amazing you looked tonight. Every moment of it, Bam Bam.” 

They exchange a look of mutual feelings. Both eyeing each other’s features. Yugyeom’s soft, tired eyes, red lips, and wet hair was too much to take. The light bite marks on his shoulder from when he was just entering Bam Bam are the only mark upon his skin. 

“Stay the night. I want you to,” He softly states, bring the covers up over Yugyeom, getting out of bed himself, “I’m gonna take a shower. Clean all this shit out,” he rolls his eyes. 

“Hey, you didn’t tell me not to cum inside so I just figured,” Yugyeom grows flustered so easily and it’s cute to Bam Bam, “I’m clean, I forgot to tell you.”

“No worries. I honestly figured anyway.” 

Yugyeom gets out from under the covers and walks up to Bam Bam. He almost forgot how tall he was. 

“Let’s shower together. I’ll stay the night, yeah?” 

Bam Bam nods, smiling to himself as him and Yugyeom walk into the bathroom.


End file.
